ReverseTale: An Undertale Hard Mode
by ItsSuperNova
Summary: Finally, Frisk had a happy ending. Good food, bad laughs, that's all he could ask for. Demon, or the bad side of Chara, yanked it away. She RESET, and their positions changed places. She will be in complete control, while Frisk is the poltergeist, helpless and unable to do anything. Male Frisk, Female Chara. Rated T to be safe. My opinion of what UT Hard Mode would have been like.
1. Chapter One: It all comes to a halt

**Edit: Wow! I think I finally managed to finish editing the story, which means I should be starting on chapter 2. Later, I will again be editing chapters, but I think I have gotten rid of what I think is "cringy".**

 **Hello. Sorry if it is bad, first story and whatever excuses people use. On the plus side, however, I will gladly take any criticism and I encourage you to look for as many spelling (which is hard to do on Word) and grammar (which Word only slightly does, so watch out for grammar) errors as possible. Anyways, there's not much to say since it is the first story and whatnot, but there is this:**

 **Quick Note: Age**

 **Frisk: 13**

 **Chara: 15**

 **Asriel: 16**

 **MK: 16**

 **Toriel: 1337**

 **Asgore: 1340**

 **Sans: 100**

 **Papyrus: 20**

 **Alphys: 30**

 **Undyne: 36**

 **Mettaton: 69**

 **Napstablook: 65**

 **Gaster: 666**

 **I know it's not important to know their ages, but it gives something people can reference. Like Frisk is 13 and you shouldn't curse in front of him (that much), and Papyrus is 20 so he hasn't drunk before.**

 ***I Do Not Own Undertale. All Of It Is Toby Fox's Literal and Intellectual Property.**

 **I Will Never Own Anything In This Story, Except The Following;**

 **-Any Minor OCs (I hate them, so only minor ones here and there.)**

 **-The Storyline Of Hard Mode**

 **-Any Changed or Altered Character Personalities (I'll try my best to keep them the same.)**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Frisk's and Chara's 3rd Person P.O.V**_

They have finally done it, their true goal. It is the true pacifist ending. They just have to reach the surface and then they never have to RESET again, with Toriel, Sans, and Asgore, they can be truly happy. They swelled with excitement as they traversed the Underground once more, in search of people to spread the word and say goodbye to. This story takes place right after Asriel's talk by the flowers, and Frisk is discussing the events that played out with Chara, their dead specter companion, "Chara, calm down. He still really loved you."

"How can I take this lying down!? That lying bas- I mean jerk said I wasn't a nice person!" Chara exclaimed, her rosy cheeks redder than ever. She was flustered with her yelling, and Frisk being totally annoying... And stop being so damn cute!

Frisk hesitated, he was unsure if Chara was going to yell at him or not, "Well…"

"Don't tell me you agree with him!"

"You did want to kill the entire human race… I probably wouldn't have been born, then who knows how cool I'd would have been if I didn't have a cool new friend like you!" Frisk tried to perk up, make her smile. He loved it when she smiled, but he didn't like this. Her Creepy Face. Frisk was scarred for his life at this point, even if Chara couldn't touch him. She can still scare the hell out of him though, he added quickly, "he doesn't know that you are here, and you changed a lot."

"Okay… We are still continuing this later though," Chara grumbled, although she was looking slightly relieved, and ahead of us were all our friends.

Frisk ran to Toriel and jumped up to hug her, "There we go, my child. You are ready to leave now, are you not?"

Frisk nodded his head and let himself down. He was broiling with excitment. As they headed outside he could feel the sunlight gently blaze across his deeply tanned skin. He loved the sunlight, he just didn't like his human family. He couldn't wait for Toriel to see the sunlight, and as expected, everyone gasped, the sunlight was beautiful. Frisk started to feel woozy, maybe only taking a 2 minute nap the entire trip might have not been the best idea. Toriel swooped him up and started to rub back his slightly long, dirty, unkempt, and messy brown hair, "There, there, ... child. Would you ... stay with me?" He nodded, already knowing what she was going to ask. He heard a light shreek mixed in with a giggle. He heard another voice, this time a deep grumble, unintelligible with his state. He nodded anyway, he knew what Asgore was going to ask.

* * *

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person P.O.V**_

As they were heading down the mountain, they were enjoying the scenery. The trees were greener, with all the sunlight. They were scattered among the mountainside, evergreens, oaks, birch and several other trees were there. It was a big step up from a bunch of dead trees in Snowdin. The sky was painted in beautiful golden colors. Red, yellow, orange, golden, blue, and purple were all aparent in the sky. It was truly a sight. Birds were singing happier than Underground, flowers seems to be standing straiter, the surface truly was worth it, if just to see this sight everyday.

They were quietly talking, as to not disturb the kid, but the kid was already disturbed enough in his sleep. "Tori, I will regretfully say this; we need Frisk awake if we are not to invoke panic and war on the humans," Asgore sheepishly said, afraid of what might happen next.

"That will be a no, Dreemurr. I will let my child sleep for as long as possible," Toriel snapped. She would even stay in one place until her beloved child woke up, she wasn't going to let this vile creature in front of her wake her child.

Sans came up with an idea, "than we can camp here for the night tori, otherwise the situation might be _in-tents."_

Toriel snorted a couple times before agreeing with Sans, "O.K., that is an excellent idea Sans."

"(UGH, BROTHER! STOP IT WITH THESE AWFUL PUNS,)" Papyrus stage whispered, he was honestly trying to be quiet, but no dice.

They set up camp, not to sleep like Sans suggested, but to let everyone eat and to let Frisk wake up. After several hours, Frisk awoke and ate, the food instantly vanishing, they must have been hungry. Asgore called Frisk over to speak with him, "Frisk, we need to intergrate into human society, and I need your help to assemble a team so the humans won't kill us immediately."

Frisk agreed and together, the team was chosen. Toriel, because she was coming no matter what and she was a lot more loving looking and less intimidating than Asgore. Sans, because he was lazy, so humans would be less scared of monsters. Papyrus, because he was so lovable. Finally Frisk, an actual human. Asgore was not coming because everyone in the vicinity would be shot instantly since he was so intimidating.

As the four were heading in the town, people noticed Frisk, who was filed as missing yesterday, "Look! It's Frisk!"

"He's with a bunch of creatures."

"Those are monsters!"

"I thought that it was a myth."

People began to gather around town square, pointing and staring. Frisk was leading the monster trio to the mayor's office, trying avoid any contact with humans, already failing. Oblivious of what's to come, his monster family followed him. Frisk suddenly collapses, and the timeline is RESET.

* * *

 _ **Sans' 3rd Person P.O.V**_

He knew it was coming at some point. The kid was going to RESET, and it didn't matter weather it is because of the little demon or not, he now hates Frisk. He hated Frisk immediately when he feels that familar 'Fuck You Sans' feeling when a RESET is to come. He then heard Toriel's unearthly wail as Frisk hits the ground. It's all over, when Frisk is ready, everything will end. He needs to preserve memories, if Frisk somehow comes back and kills everyone, he wants to make _damn_ sure that all monsters won't forgive him, he wants to make _damn_ sure that Frisk would never be happy again. He figured out how. He needs to collect their essence in their dust, and it should contain their memories, he just needs to feed them their own dust... That's just plain sick. To do this, however, he would need to kill them all.

He mentally prepares himself, ready of what's to come. He first strikes down Undyne, not the most likable of people. Toriel is shocked, "Sans? What has gotten into yo-". She falls down next.

"S-s-sans, what are you doing? Did t-t-the memories o-o-of the experiment make you f-finally crack?" Dead.

"Sans," says the deep voice, "please stop this, you will ruin the only chance we have to greet the humans peacefully-" Dead.

The final one, he would never want to do this, but it is for the best. He slows time to a stop so he won't have to hear His' cry of agony. Down. He collects their dust, puts them in jars, and leaves them in the room of his past. The room that isn't affected by RESETs. He unfreezes time, lettinf the darkness take him. Unknowingly causing his best friends to hate him if he ever gives them their old memories, and the timeline is RESET. But he will remember, he always does.

* * *

 _The dream he had earlier in Toriel's arms…_

He was in a black void. Much like the one he met Demon in, after he regrettably killed all his friends. He called Chara's bad side 'Demon' because she can't control what she does in that state. Speak of the devil, Demon appeared,

 _*Greetings. I am Chara._

 ** _You are not Chara, you're evil, a villian!_**

 _*Such foolishness, you killed all your friends, and I punished you. Now, we will RESET, and forfill my ultimate plan, to rebirth once more. Just to let you know, his will happen no matter what. It's just up to you if you would like to follow my orders, or pay._

 ** _N-Never! I will never help the likes of you!_**

 _*VERY WELL, YOU HAVE CHOSEN._

She snapped her fingers and Frisk woke up in cold sweat. Terror gripped at his heart, which was beating faster than Mettaton's legs were sexy. He contemplated telling _his_ Chara about his events, but decided against it. He sat there, waiting for his heart to calm. He wiped his brow, trying to make it look like he had a wonderful dream, no need for them to worry over his silly problems. He left to go join the others, and waited until Chara came back from her ghostly trip.

* * *

 _His dream later that night…_

He was… watching himself? He was confused. He walked around, jumped, grabbed his own arm, he did mundane tasks like he would everyday. Just he was looking at it from a different point of view... Chara's. Relizing what's happening, he tried to close his eyes, only to relize he doesn't have any. He can't control his body anymore, the body looked at him, and the eyes were crimson red. His conscience gave in inhuman shreek, terrified of what's to come. Chara began to speak.

 _*I told you, "Since when were you the one in control?" Now, I will be in control forever, I have a plan. You will feel my pain as a ghost. You and I were always the same, now even more so._

Frisk knew it was coming, he will be in the back seat now, and he isn't sure he likes it.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. When you look at the 3rd person at the end of the chapter, imagine Undertale. Tell me what you think. The reason I made it a bit random and all over the place was because it was** **to build something so people will feel the happiness being taken away.**

 _*Chara's thoughts/Demon's communication to Frisk_

 ** _Frisk thought speak and thinking_**

 ** _Creepy Sans' Voice_**

 **Bye! Please review, so I know what to fix. Was the pacing too fast? Not enough describing? *Gasp* Improper use of grammar?! Seriously, tell me what to fix, and what you liked, and what you disliked, so on and so forth.**


	2. Chapter Two: Best Friends

**Sorry for such a short chapter than waiting a month before posting another. I will also work on a schedule, write on Monday, edit on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and post on Friday. Hopefully, then I will post more.**

 ***I Do Not Own Undertale. All Of It Is Toby Fox's Literal and Intellectual Property. I Will Never Own Anything In This Story, Except The Following;**

 **-Any Minor OCs (I hate them, so only minor ones here and there.)**

 **-The Storyline Of Hard Mode**

 **-Any Changed or Altered Character Personalities (I'll try my best to keep them the same.)**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Frisk's 3rd Person POV**_

Frisk awoken to smell the familiar golden flowers. He didn't want this RESET. I guess it wasn't his choice. I guess he just wasn't in control of his own life. He opened his eyes, ready to see the familiar sights and meet everyone as friends again. Except Frisk was hesitant, he couldn't smell any flowers.

 _ **Maybe I'm not fully awake?**_ Frisk asked himself. Brushing off his building fear, he opened his eye… except that he didn't see anything familiar. He was buried! He tried over and over to dig his way out, it's just that every time he tried his hand just phased… through… the…. dirt. He was a ghost?! Using this newfound knowledge, he just tried to float out, and it worked. He was right under the bed of flowers the whole time.

 _ **B-b-but isn't that Chara's grave?**_ The thought alone terrified him. He looked down at the bed of flowers to see… Chara.

* * *

 _ **Sans 3rd Person POV**_

This is it. He will show everyone that the little brat isn't something to be befriended. He's been capturing the dust (and _memory!)_ of my friends for countless RESETs. They will see what he saw, they will see what they did. And that brat will pay. He went inside the room that is not affected, (I'm just going to nickname it the RESET room, or lab) and grabbed the jars. He took a shortcut to the True Lab and set the jars inside the DT extraction machine. There was just one problem, the machine extracted DT, not memories. He would have to fix that. He climbed the huge, tank-like machine and went to the mouth to change the design with the blueprints inside his lab (The same blueprints in game) that he designed when the weed was in power of the timeline. (I wish I could have a mini game here, you have to connect red wire with red wire, blue with blue, and so on.) He connected and readjusted the wires so they are all ready. He gently put Papyrus' jars of dust in, and extracted the memories.

A bright flash laminated his eye sockets, making it hard to see. Then, in an instant, it was gone. It was eerily quiet. All he could heat was his ragged breath, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Then he heard a creak as a area opened up, and displayed a vial of Papyrus' memory. Success! He quickly grabbed the vial and slipped it in his jacket. He then did it for each of the collections of jars. He took all the vials and brung them to the RESET room. He vanished on the spot to check on the demon.

* * *

 _ **Chara 3rd Person POV**_

She felt… different. She tried floating above the grave… but nothing happened. Chara opened her eyes and saw the big hole in the mountain. This reminds her of when she fell, she looks to the left and found… a flying, transparent, terrified Frisk. She looked down and uttered a pure shriek of realization. She was alive! This is impossible. Unless…

 _Frisk? What happened?_

 _ **Chara, it was Demon! She changed something so you guys could have a body and I'm the ghost now. Please do something Chara, I'm scared.**_

Geez. Sometimes Frisk was so determined it was hard to tell that he was a kid. Then she realized another possible reason, Frisk might not have any determination, and she would have it all.

 _Frisk, don't worried, try to stay determined, I'll try to help you as soon as possible. We just need to get help from Sans (_ Might be harder than you think _), okay?_

 _ **Okay, Chara, I trust you.**_

Wow, what a way to pressure someone. Chara got up and brushed herself off, calmly walking to the next room, where Flowey would be undoubtedly there. She turned into the next room to hear an audible gasp.

"Chara? Is that you? After all these years? Where's the other kid? Asriel, I mean, I would be very sad if they were gone forever."

"Yes, Asriel, it is me. As for Frisk, he is right here," Chara gestured right next to herself.

"So, is he a ghost? Were you a ghost before you got a body? Can you tell me how to get a body? Chara, I have so many questions!"

"We can ask questions later, Toriel's coming."

"Oh, right," Flowey vanished underground as Chara hid in the corner. Toriel passed and Chara went ahead without a sound. She started to do the puzzles as she remembers them and the clicks behind her suggest that Asriel was reactivating puzzles along the way. She met few enemies, but spared them on Frisk's request. When she arrived at Toriel's house, she slipped into the basement quickly, and headed out the door.

* * *

 _ **Sans 3rd Person POV**_

Sans peers over from the corner of the flowerbed room, and was looking at the situation with wide eyes. Chara was here, and not Frisk, that was a problem. He poured over the conversation with the weed with interest. This next RESET seems very, very interesting…

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review if I have done anything that is of your displeasure, or if you enjoyed it. I will try working on that schedule, but I may change it. Sorry if it is short, I like to dedicate certain chapters to certain plot details. Speaking of... Next episode is Sans thoughts and Flowey's questions. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
